


all of the stars

by tableslapbergara (xxpaynoxx)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Violence, shane is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/tableslapbergara
Summary: i can see the stars, from America...i wonder, do you see them, too?





	all of the stars

The whiskey bottle is still cold and heavy as between Shane’s long, slim fingers, as he gazes up at the stars. Living this close to the city center, it’s kind of…surreal, really, to see the stars so bright against the dark purple night sky without the streetlights drowning them out. Ryan would’ve loved to see this sight, but then again, he’d bring up his  _ insufferable _ argument of aliens existing again. Which, now that Shane thought about it, he didn’t really mind.

It was too late to tell him that now, though.

Shane looked down at his watch; it read  _ 9:58 _ .

_ Two more minutes. _

Shane takes another swig out of the bottle, the rim cold against his burning lips. It’s a hot July night tonight, and there are fireworks faintly going off somewhere behind Shane, the popping sounding like gunfire.

Another swig of whiskey slides down Shane’s throat with a wince, the alcohol burning all the way down.

A timer goes off somewhere next to Shane, and he looks down to see his phone vibrating.

It’s ten o’clock.

Shane looks up just in time to see a star shoot across the sky, gone as soon as it came, its white trail burned into Shane’s eyeballs enough that when he closes his eyes, he can see the silhouette against his eyelids.

Somewhere, a ballad begins to play, with a soft voice singing something about stars.

“ _ I can see the stars from America…I wonder, do you see them too? _ ”

Ryan would’ve liked that song. All mushy and romantic, but if Shane had sang it to him, it would’ve been just perfect. That’s Ryan’s thing; he loved a good old romance cliché, especially if it was coming from the man he loved the most.

The whiskey is starting to lose its bite, and Shane’s vision starts getting hazy as he sees another star shoot across the sky.

“I wonder if that’s him,” he slurs out loud, eyes half-blinking as he relaxes against the rough tiles of the roof of the house, the material digging into the soft skin of his lower back, keeping him rooted in reality. Ryan always said he wanted to be a star when he died; like Perseus in the old myths, running around the sky with the love of his life, eternally fixed in the heavens.

But, well, nothing ever happens according to plan these days.

Ryan died at ten o’clock at night on a night just like this. Shane can remember it like the back of his hand, and no alcohol in the world can drown out the memory of Ryan’s face as he died in Shane’s arms on the side of the road, his body broken in Shane’s hands and blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. The blood was everywhere, the sharp smell sticking in Shane’s nostrils as the life in Ryan’s eyes faded.

The whiskey is gone quicker than he expects, the bottle sliding from Shane’s fingers as he lies completely flat on the roof. The stars are now swimming in his vision, the yellow spinning until it looks like all the stars are exploding, glittering across the sky. It almost looks like the world is ending.

That’s kind of fitting, Shane supposes, since Shane’s world ended the day Ryan left this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> yep i'm sad,,,@edsheeran can you not do this to me at 7pm on a friday night
> 
> follow me on tumblr @tableslapbergara


End file.
